A Different Europa
by ElementalSoldier9819
Summary: An anomaly during the Battle of Kovaltis causes the Vanargand along with Maxim to end up in Gallia during EW2. (Valkyria Chronicles/Valkyria Revolution X-over)


**I'm honestly surprised no one has made some fanfics about Valkyria Revolution. SEGA did an Okay Job with making a spinoff, I actually played Revolution first on PS4 before stopping because it didn't meet my expectations due to repetitive gameplay and ridiculous upgrade system. When I finally played VC remastered, I truly enjoyed it and wondered why I didn't play it sooner. As such, I decided to make a Fic where these two worlds collide.**

* * *

Jutland's elite Anti Valkyria Squad, Vanargand was at base camp preparing for the Battle of Kovaltis. This was all part of Jutland's War of Liberation against the Ruzi Empire

.As the Squad was awaiting Further orders directed by it's Commander Amleth Gronkjaer

"We're under attack!" Amleth announced, "Vanargand Move to Intercept!"

the Attack came from none other than Prince Laertes Khan Crimea, or As Vanargand Knew him, Grand General Maxim. He has his arms crossed and was leading a bunch of Ruzi Empire Soldiers

"So we Meet again" Maxim Spoke. "This is where I put a stop to you, you have stood in the way of the Ruzi Empire's ambition for Long enough!"

"Prince Laertes" Ophelia tried to reason with the fallen prince of Ipseria "Please stand down, we have no reason to fight. Your behavior is not what Ipseria's people expect of it's king"

"Silence!" Maxim Hollered "How dare you speak of Ipseria after Invading it, especially under the pretense of 'liberation'! "

"There's no Reasoning with him Ophelia" Amleth Cautioned "The only thing we can do is cut him down!"

As Amleth and Maxim Kept Exchanging blow an unknown fog suddenly covered the battlefield, Causing both of them to stop attacking

"Hm" Ophelia noticed "What's this fog?"

As she kept walking, she tried to see if the rest of her squadmates were there "Amleth? Sara? Where are you? Anyone?"

When the Fog Cleared the rest of Vanguard found regrouped with each other, only for them to realize they weren't at Kovaltis anymore, but a large desert with lots of ancient ruins surrounding them.

"Hm Where are we?" Sara Benner wondered

"From what it sounds like, we're definitely not in Kovaltis Anymore" Godot Vilford, Vanguard's XO observed "Your Order's Captain?"

"Ophelia, Brigitte, Isaak I want you to scout the Area. See if there are any signs of civilization nearby" Amleth Ordered. The Squad had no idea where they were.

"As you command captain" Brigitte saluted before leading Isaak and Ophelia to scout the surrounding area

10 minutes Brigitte and the scouts of Vanargand have returned with information on the area.

"Captain" Brigitte Ulrich reported "There's a battle going on up ahead, Blue Uniformed Soldiers are taking on soldier dressed in red and gray Uniforms. Also, We've spotted two giant pieces of metal machinery along with a giant structure resembling an Ancient temple "

"Alright," Amleth Acknowledge before giving out his next order "Vanargand, let's advance towards that temple. Be sure not to get caught into the crossfire, between the two faction"

WHen Vanagand Arrived at the temple they saw they were not alone. Some Additional Soldiers led by a woman with long silver hair and wielding a lance and shield, surrounded by a blue aura.

"Hm," The woman quickly noticed the squad "Where did you come from?" She said pointing her lance toward Vanargand. The Soldiers also pointed their weapons toward them.

"Looks Like were not the only ones here. Vanargand Engage!" Amleth Ordered

As The Anti Valkyria Squad took out their weapons, the imperials realized, they were not dealing with some ordinary soldiers and started cowering.

"DOn't just stand there!" The woman ordered "Fire!"

The Soldiers fired but were quickly cut down by the members of Vanargand with their Ragnite infused melee weapons.

Amleth himself was currently engaged in combat the woman, who was known as Brigadier General Selvaria Bles.

"You don't seem Human" Amleth Said as his greatsword collided with her lance

"You're right. You and you're comrades don't seem bad yourself" Selvaria spoke, the Blue Aura surrounding her "But you're about to make a grave mistake, coming face to face with the power of the Valkyrur"

Meanwhile, Squad 7 was in the Various Desert focusing their efforts on Destroying Prince Maximillian's Giant Tank, the Batomys before it could overrun Gallia's main camp. It's commander Walking Gunther was doing to everything he could to keep it at bay.

"Be Careful Lieutenant, Enemy Reinforcements led by the Valkyria have arrived, they've decimated a Good amount of Squad 1. Make haste in destroying that tank" Welkin's superior, Captain Eleanor Varrot ordered

"Welkin" Alicia reported "The Scouts have sited that an unknown third faction is near the temple and is currently keeping the enemy reinforcements at Bay"

"Don't know if that's good or bad, but nonetheless, we still have our mission to complete. We need that last radiator Destroyed before anything else! Any Engineers or SHocktroopers out There?"

"I've got it boss" Rosie Acknowledged before scaling the Batomys' ladder and chucking a grenade into the Batomys' last radiator

"Squad 7 commence an All-out Assault! Don't stop until that tank is destroyed!"

With that order, A majority of squad 7's lancer led by Largo Potter, Came out of hiding

"You heard the boss!" Largo said firing his anti-tank lance "Attack!"

The other lancers followed his lead launching their rounds toward the Giant Tank, it's armor became weaker and weaker. Eventually final Shot from Squad 7's Tank, the Edelweiss was enough to put it out of commission.

At the temple, as Selvaria was locked in combat with the rest of Vanargand, she heard a loud explosion and soon saw that the Bstomys Carrying Prince Maximillian was out of commission.

"Welks" Isara reported from inside the Edelweiss" The enemy forces have begun to retreat"

"Now it's our turn to Advance. Don't let Maximillian Get Away!" Welkin responded

_No, I have to Secure his grace_

When she saw that the Batomys was out of commission, she stopped fighting and fired a warning shot toward Amleth and making a run into the Vastness of the desert

When she saw that the Batomys, she stopped fighting

"She seems to fleeing Captain" Godot reported, "Should we consider pursuit?"

"No. Let's stay put. I need time to process this whole situation." Amleth Said

_That Woman Said she was a Valkyrur._ Could_ she be connected to the Valkyria Somehow?_

"Amleth?"_ Ophelia_ Could only ask.

"Captain Look up ahead" Godot Spotted. From what Vanagand observed, the soldiers in red and Grey Uniforms began retreating with the Soldiers dressed in blue now on the offensive.

The Anti Valkyria Squad could only watch as Blue army's tank fired a shell towards Selvaria, who easily deflected it.

_An hour later_

The leaders of Squad 7 regrouped at the temple, they soon saw another group people were present there. judging by their brown Jackets, they were definitely not imperials.

"Welkin," Alicia said "Do you think that's the unknown third faction?"

"Judging by their attire, they should be" The lieutenant gave his response.

Welkin, Alicia Largo, Rosie, and Isara decided to Approach them with Caution.

"Greetings" The 22-year leader of the squad said "If the reports are correct, I assume you must be that third faction that helped keep those reinforcements at Bay?"

Amleth thought about the question before answering "I suppose so, they were led by a woman wielding with Silver hair wielding a lance and shield?"

Welkin nodded "That is correct. From what it looks like and judging by your uniforms you don't sound like you're from here. WHo are you exactly?"

"My Name is Amleth. Amleth Gronkjaer, Captain of Vanargand, otherwise known as Jutland's anti-Valkyria squad. And you are?"

"I am 2nd lieutenant Welkin Gunther, leader of the Gallian Militia 3rd regiment, Squad 7. You said you were from a country called Jutland?" Welkin said confused "I don't recall a country of that name being in Europa"

The word Europa instantly shocked a majority of members of Vanargand.

"Hold on," Ophelia spoke up, "We're Still in Europa? If So what part?"

Alicia was quick to answer the princess of Jutland's question "You're currently in Gallia, right now we're in the Barious Desert "

"Gallia. Well, your leader did they you were 'Gallian Militia 3rd regiment squad 7'?" Godot was confused "Is you're country part of any of the major world powers?"

"World Powers?" Largo asked, "Are you talking about the Federation or the Empire, cause we're neutral."

The Lancer's terminology only confused the members of Vanargand even more.

"It seems there's a lot of confusion between your Squad and Mine" Welkin observed "Captain Gronkjaer, was it? How about you and squad come with us back to our headquarters and you can tell us everything?"

Amleth Nodded at the suggestion "That's agreeable. Vanargand, stand down and do not attack, we're accompanying this foreign army. From what it looks like, this doesn't seem like the Europa we know."


End file.
